Wagon Master Election - Official Results 2/4
Previous/Next Rodina Forums Main >Elections >Candidacy Announcements Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Marco Dragovic and I'm running for the position of Wagon Master of the great ship Rodina. As the nominee for Optimates party, I believe in freedom. Freedom from worry, freedom from hunger, and freedom from the encroaching regulations and tax-and-spend rhetoric of the current People's Assembly. I believe in small government that is limited to the constraints of the Mission Plan and guided by the Council: just the way the original drafters intended it. We all know that the various microeconomies across the ship have been struggling ever since the Cargo Collapse of '18. We need to get back to basics, get the regulation out of our enclaves, and start tapping new sources of potential food production like algae enhancement and bacterial farming. It's the kickstart our economies need, and I'm the man to get it done. Are you tired of the fatcat Representative Council members on the upper decks calling the shots? I know I am. Hi, I'm Stanislaus Litvin. I grew up in the lower decks, just like you. I worked my way up from a valve scrubber to become the youngest drive tech in my division. Along the way, I raised three wonderful kids on a working man's salary. I know what it's like to just scrape by, trading anything you can for food to feed your family. We're at a crossroads. Our journey is years away from being done, and yet the masses aboard this great vessel are already struggling. Our one voice of representation, our People's Assembly, is under attack from all sides. Year after year, the Council has sought to undermine and restrict the powers of the Assembly, labeling it a so-called "lower house" of our legislature. They're marginalizing all free citizens and putting us all under the Council's thumb. As the nominee for the Party of Populars, I promise to fight for the little guy. I promise to introduce legislation on day one to start tapping our emergency food reserves. I promise to strengthen the regulation and oversight of the ship-wide economies to ensure fair trade and fair business practices are being employed. And I will fight to restore the People's Assembly back to the power it once held. Stanislaus Litvin says he's looking out for the little guy. But if that's true, why is he demanding more regulation on independent scrap merchants? He wants higher taxes on water reclamation services, and higher taxes on electricity. What's next, Stan: a tax on oxygen? Because we've already got one. Would you elect a man who spreads dangerous ideas like gorging on our emergency food supplies? The free citizens of Rodina are smarter than that. Shame on you, Stan. Citizens for New Prosperity is an independent entity and not at all affiliated with Marco Dragovic for Council Your political process is a lie. Both the Representative Council of Rodina and the People's Assembly are instruments of control. All government subverts the free will of men and women, just as it has for millennia. Free citizens, we implore you: Rodina is the last vestige of opportunity in the human world. Only here, away from the stifling influences of Earth, can we find true freedom from restriction. The Anarchist Collective urges you to join us on election day as we burn down each and every voting kiosk on the ship. Category:Datastick Messages